Desire of the Heart
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella Swan travels to Transylvania to talk to a proffesor who has made an unusual discovery. Bella is begged by a woman saying she must leave other wise she shall be turned by the monstor who killed her family she returns to London only to be followed.
1. Chapter 1

I had left my love in the dreary corners of the streets of London. While I was on my way to the far side of Rome where professor D Pitt had found a discovery.

When I had arrived it was as I expected filthy, damp, black houses with twigs of some sort to form a roof, but one thing I did not expect was the look of people's faces. There faces filled with fear as if a black cloud was watching down on them. I knocked on the door with a smile on his face "Come in...come in" he said excitingly I entered the house, it was comfortable in a way the roaring fire setting the theme of warm and cozy but the walls stated differently the brown wallpaper dripping of the wall nearby his, assumed, rocking chair held a cup which held the water which was dropping from the roof.

"Now my dear I shall talk to you tomorrow about my discovery, but now you and I must rest"

Now looking at him I saw his forehead glittered with what I assumed sweat

"Professor are you ill?" I asked concerned

"No, no my dear just in great need of rest" he shook off with a smile

"As you wish, which room is mine?"

He had shown me to the room which was much nicer and held all of the items I accommodated

"Relax me dear" he told me before exciting my room

I dropped my suitcase near the wooden wardrobe I sat down at the desk and started my telegraph to Jacob, my fiancé

_**My dearest Jacob **_

_**I have arrived at Transylvania and I am missing you already, I have never been apart from you for so long and I am longing to see your eyes again. **_

_**The feelings I am getting here are dark and depressingly awkward. Just to hear you speak in my mind makes me see the light again.**_

_**I hope to see you soon again **_

_**My love**_

_**Isabella**_

That night as I was dreaming I had dreamt that a man had come into my bedroom and whispered gently into my ear, 'I am your love, I desire you, I want you'. He kissed me softly on the lips and jumped out of window, and into the night.

I woke that morning feeling slightly dizzy. And slightly confused wondering of last night's dream I got out of my bed and started to dress. I wore my pink/ gold silk dupion with pearl-edged double sleeve flounces in silk and ivory lace. The lightly boned bodice has back lacing; and the skirt has pannier-style drapes. I wore my gold short heeled shoes underneath my very hot and uncomfortable dress.

I awoke to see the professor reading his newspaper along with a cup of tea

"You seem better professor" I mentioned

He looked up from his newspaper to smile

"Good morning my dear, and yes thank you I am feeling a lot better, may I say you look beautiful"

I blushed

"Please let's not lie professor" I chuckled "My dress is uncomfortably tight my hair is in this very tight bun and the hat I am to wear today" I shook my head and the professor laughed

"My dear you are beyond hilarious, that was a complement by the way" he said reassuring me

"I'm glad I amuse you" I replied smiling I sat down opposite him "So professor…"

"Dawson please Isabella" he said

"Ok, may you please call me Bella then, I think it's awful irritating to be called my full name unless I am in trouble" I chuckled

"Very well Bella please continue" he leaned back into his creaky light brown chair and allowed me to continue

"I was just going to ask what discovery you wish for me to know about"

"Ah yes my dear of course" he got up off the chair and grabbed his coat "Shall we my dear Bella" he asked having his arm crooked for me to lace my arm through his

"We shall" I replied he put my coat on for me and we walked out of the house and into the mudded streets

We were walking passed a locked iron gate when the professor told me more

"Well my dear you see many people on this earth are dying whether that is because they are sick or old or viciously attacked by a mad man"

I nodded and he continued

"Well my dear I have found a cure for all of these symptoms are you ready to hear this?" he asked his face smiling

"Yes" I replied

he leaned in "I have found a cure which could bring people to live forever"

I looked at him like he was mad

"Professor are you sure you're feeling better"

"Yes, yes I am perfectly well thank you my dear" he said with a hint of annoyance that I wasn't believing him "My dear in that house holds the key to our survival" he pointed towards the house on top of the cliffs it was hard to see because it was being shielded by the trees but I could see it was not only this gate which were forbidding us to set foot through.

"That house my dear holds a man who is capable of granting anyone he chooses eternal life"

"But professor if what you say is right, then you'll live eternity alone, forever seeing the destruction of the world"

"But my dear just think we'll never die we shall be healthy, forever strong and beautiful" he was holding my hands in his almost pleading with me to do something about his theory

"Professor…"

"It's fine my dear" he spoke letting go of my hands "Let us return home where we shall rest again until the next day" I looked up towards the sky and saw it was dark and little drops of rain started to land on my face then I heard thunder "Come my dear" he led me by my arm towards the house.

By the time we arrived back at the house we were slightly wet

"Bella, go and wash up my dear while I set out our dinner for this evening"

"O no please allow me please"

"It's ok my dear I shall have to get used to cooking seeing I want to impress my wife when I return home of how much I've learnt"

I chuckled as did he "When I return can you tell me more of your life?"

"Of course, but so must you" he replied smiling

I readied myself for the bath grabbing my undergarments and nightgown from my room while the water was heating I sat down an wrote a letter to my beloved

**My dearest Jacob**

**The weather here is as bad as London. I miss you dearly and hope soon I shall be returning to you. **

**The professor has told me of his discovery and I must admit it is strange he believes so much of the things he is led to believe. **

**How is London, how are you and my family, is my mother well and what of my father how is he with his job, not tiring himself out I hope. **

**With all of my love **

**Isabella **

"Bella dinners ready"

"Coming Dawson" I replied setting the letter into the envelope writing the return address along with Jacob's and sealing it with the red wax with my 'I' label.

That night I had another dream

The man had come into my bedroom again his dark eyes into mine he was breathing softly on my lips he whispered gently into my ear

'In time you will remember me, across the lands and sea. I have searched oceans for you soon you shall love me to. I had asked him what his name was and he whispered back 'I am your prince'

A flash appeared from no where I woke with a shock I raised to the professor's room only to find he wasn't there

"Your professor has gone" a voice from behind me spoke I turned to see a figure in the creek of darkness. I was not able to see neither his face nor his body per sa only the outline of him. My heart was pounding so hard I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move it was like I was frozen towards the floor.

"Why are you scared of me?" he asked

"Why...Why are you in this house, you can't just come into my bedroom seducing me and kissing me" I spat

"I don't seduce I merely"

"Merely what? Take it upon yourself to go in peoples rooms, I can not tell Jacob about…"

"Jacob? Who's Jacob?"

"My fiancé" I replied my tone softening

"Ah, I didn't realize you were already taken Bella"

"How did you now my name?"

A flash of lighting came and the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke with a start again, my face full of sweat, was it a dream? A rushed to the professor's room to see his sleeping figure I sighed in relief

I walked towards the kitchen but I saw on the mat 1 letter I picked it up and it had the initial 'J' I smiled brightly I set it down on the table and boiled the water. I sat down on the chair and opened it

My Dearest Isabella

I am glad your arrival was safe. Do not threat my love over the people you have to live upon.

The feeling is mutual my love, I feel almost empty without you to accompany by my side I have been almost a mad missing you dearly.

I along to wait your next letter Isabella

Yours

Jacob

I sighed slightly, Jacob and I have been engaged over a year and not once has he told me he loves me. It was considered improper to display such emotion.

I knock came to the door I stood up and opened it to be greeted by a boy in his early thirteen's

"Yes?"

He stood there shocked for a moment but quickly composed himself

"A l-letter for y-you miss" he handed me a brown envelope with Black wax ceiling the envelope together with no initials just a portrait or sign of something

"Thank you" I replied smiling

He smiled shyly and ran off the opposite direction

I closed the door feeling taken back by the boy's oddness

"Good morning Bella" The professor greeted me rubbing his eyes

"Good morning Dawson"

He poured himself a drink and sat at the table his face looking hot again

"Dawson are you absolutely sure your ok, you seem awfully hot"

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather my dear Bella" he smiled shyly

"Well then you must go to bed" I put the strange envelope to the table to get a pan with hot water in for the professor's bed

"My dear I'll be fine"

"Now Dawson I'll nag like there's no tomorrow if you do not get off that chair and get in that bed so you can rest"

He laughed weakly "You sound like my wife"

I smiled "Come on Dawson" he nodded but told me he was just going to sit at the table for a while, I set up his bed for him when I returned I aw he had a puzzled look in his face

"Dawson?"

He looked at me

"My dear I'm sorry to be rude but this letter is from your beloved Jacob correct?"

"Yes" I replied

"Then who is this from?"

I looked at the other envelope which was sent to me

"I'm not sure" I replied honestly "When I open it I'll tell you"

"No my dear it's just odd seeing you only sent another letter yesterday to Jacob, mail doesn't travel that fast"

I shrugged and helped him up.

I returned to my bedroom with the two letters I put Jacobs in the draw while I opened this letter. I sat on my bed getting comfortable

**'Neath velvet cloth of night and shadows,  
my heart confessed its thoughts to the wind.  
I could feel your smile from a distance  
with the touch of your closeness profound.**

The sun reached behind a fading sky,  
so the moon could take its proper place.  
Day to darkness, brightened by the stars,  
leaving upon the blue waters  
a shimmering portrait of your face.

You, with all your savoring sweetness,  
tenderly pierced the walls of my soul  
as you wove a new tapestry with  
the golden threads of your hope and love.

Yesterday you offered me courage,  
today you endowed me with your strength.  
Every moment together, a gift.  
Every day a celebration of life.

How lovely the music of your heart.  
You are the air I breathe, sound I hear  
and the spirit that gently moves me.  
I don't wish for the moon, I have the stars.

I was shocked of how intense this letter was, it was nothing how Jacob spoke of me and yet I have no idea who this is from.

I decided to have a walk for a little while taking in the scene of Transylvania

"Excuse me" a woman from behind me whispered to me

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" she looked…frightened

"Of course, what is it?"

she looked around "Not here, please come to my home"

she had shown me her home, her house was much smaller than ours

"Come in quickly" her rough voice ordered me I stepped into the house in a hurry as soon as I was in she slammed the door shut making me jump

"My dear I'm sorry for being so ubrupt but I must warn you" her long black dress draping across the creakinbg flooboards her walking stick didn't look very supportive

shje walked to her chair and gesture dme to sit opposite her

"No wmy dear" as I sat down she began to speak "I need to warn you of the dangers here and I beg you to go back to your home"

I looked confused

"I'm sorry I don't understand"

she sighed "Bella" I was shocked she knew my name "I have lived here for nearly 50 years and I have seen much montrostiy here" she looked at the fire place towards the picture of a mna and a woman "My mother and Father were lovely people always giving me the love that a parent should, always treating me, but one night that changed"

She began the story of how her parents died she told me a monstor had killed them in cold blood the monstor was known as the 'cold-one'

"What exsacly killed them miss"

"A vampire"

I was taken back by the comment

"Miss, I'm sure your imagination…"

"No the vampire is here he killed my parents just like he has killed so many families here"

I looked at her for a while

"My dear, you coming here was a mistake"

"Miss, what exsaclyt in this vampire capable of"

"He has strength my dear that men would die to have, he has the looks which woman would want to have he has eternal life"

I had a memory flash back

"_But my dear just think we'll never die we shall be healthy, forever strong and beautiful"_

"He lives in that house"

She looked taken back by my confession

"How would you know that?"

"The professor told me a man in that house held the key for all of the things you just spoke of"

She looked angry

"What?" I asked

"Have you been having dreams?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Dreams dear, of a man coming to you in bed"

I nodded she put her head in her hands and whispered mostly to herself "I'm too late"

"Too late for what?"

She looked at me with pity in her eyes "He has chosen you my dear"

"For what?"

"To become like him"

I took an intake of breath. Before I could speak a man burst in through the door

"Another death Madam Giry"

She looked sad "Who?"

"Little Meg"

She put her hands on her mouth

"I'm sorry who's…" But Madam Giry cut me short

"The blonde haired little girl of 5"

I started at both of them wide eyed

"You must go" she stood up and held my hand "You must escape from here before he turns you my dear, Forget the professor I have a suspicion he was in this disgusting deal whatever it is he wants, but please go"

I nodded and ran back to the house to collect my things

The professor understood my decision I had not told him of what Madam Giry had said, I just said I was sorry but I missed my Fiancé and family and I needed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had arrived back in London in a fortnight. I had paid the carriage driver his fair and walked into my home.

"Jacob?"

Jacob came running down the stairs in his work clothes looking shocked he then smiled and ran up to me.

"Isabella" he sighed while hugging me tightly

"How are you Jacob?"

"Very well now you're here" he kissed my hand

My family were ecstatic I was here I told them it was just getting hardly bearable being away from them all.

"Now you are here Isabella you can help Solina with the arrangements of tonight's ball"

Solina was one of the very few girls I could talk to she was waiting for a man who she could marry

"Yours so lucky Bella" she sighed while we walking down London

"Why do you say that?"

"You have Jacob, I have yet to find a man I can bare to associate myself with" she made a disgusted face I chuckled knowing she was talking about Michael Newton's affections for all girls

"I know" I sighed

"Ok, spit it out what happened, and don't lie to me, I know something else happened up there"

I smiled at her "Very well, but only if you promise not to tell anyone"

She nodded eagerly

We were sitting at the cemetery putting down some flowers on my grandmother's grave. I told her everything she was shocked

"O my goodness" she gasped

"I know" I chuckled

"So what happened after that poor girl's death?"

"I listened to Madame Giry, I left without a second look at the place"

"Bella, do you think it's over then"

"Hopefully so, it scared me but I wasn't scared of him exsacly"

"Pardon?" she looked confused

"Well, when I'm with Jacob he holds my hand yes but only when we're in private"

"But Bella you know it's improper for you to touch in front of people"

"I know Solina, but, here" I handed her the note which I assumed was from him as she was reading it I then gave her a note from Jacob her mouth was gob samcked by the two letters

"Bella…" she gasped

"Now how come a man who I have never seen or is possibly a killer could show me such affection towards me and my fiancé who I've known for years now hasn't written to me like that"

she looked at me "I- I don't know, but Bella, what did you mean about you weren't exactly scared of him" she held my hand

I sighed "I mean I was scared of how he makes me feel"

"You mean like…"

"I mean how Jacob is supposed to make me feel, that ache to be with him, and the dreams which I told you about I so desperately on some level wanted them to be real"

she bit her lip which meant she didn't know what to say.

"Isabella" I looked to see outside the library Angela our maid "Jacob requests your presence in the living room"

"Thank you Angela" I walked with her to the living room which held Jacob and another man who looked strangely familiar

"Ah Isabella" Angela made her exit out of the room "I would like you to meet Edward Masen he shall be joining us for dinner tonight"

"Hello" I spoke politely

"Hello Isabella" he stood next to Jacob, he had his hands tied behind his back that voice. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Well, at the moment Isabella needs to get ready for tonight but if you like Mr. Masen would you like a drink at all?" Jacob asked

"No thank you Jacob I shall go and get dressed for tonight's events"

"Very well"

He turned to me and nodded I smiled in return and he returned that smile leaving me breathless.

"Isabella" I looked startled at Jacob

"Yes"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"N-nothing Jacob"

I wore my light pink dress with corset and my plush white velvet ribbon boast a Venise lace with a crystal bead, a silver Bali beadcap and a vintage frosted acrylic leaf which hangs below. My hair was curled and then tied up.

"Madam" Alice my other maid walked into my room and gave me a note I thanked her and she left.

I thought love was just a mirage of the mind,  
it's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find.  
But the day I met you, I began to see,  
that love is real, and exists in me.

That was odd was all I thought but my breath stopped when I recognized the writing, it was him he was here.

"Isabella" I was shocked to see Solina standing there "What's wrong" she rushed to me holding me tight

"Look" I whispered I gave her the letter while I sat on the bed

"Bella is this…"

"Yes, and he's here"

She looked angry and scared "What re you to do?" she asked me

"I wait until he reveals himself to me" I replied

"And what if it's too late" she said sitting down on the bed with me "What if this Madam Giry was correct and he intense to turn you"

"Wait, I could ask Alice, could you go and find her for me?"

"Of course just stay here ok?"

I nodded and she left without another word

Solina had been unable to find Alice so we just went to the ball instead I saw Jacob talking to my father along with his boss Mr. P Jenkins

"What are you doing here by yourself?" a voice asked I turned to see Edward his face smiling at me

I chuckled "A number of reasons mostly looking out for someone"

"Who may I ask is this person who holds your interest, your fiancé perhaps" he asked with a smile

"No, just someone else" I emphasized

"Ah, well this person is greatly honored if you are looking for them"

I looked at him a bit flustered

"Hello" I turned to see Jessica one of the wives's at the party who wasn't exactly obeying her marriage quotes "What's your name?" she asked getting dangerously close to Edward

"Edward Masen, Miss…"

"Crowley, Jessica Crowley"

"Pleasure Mrs. Crowley"

"Miss Swan" she bowed "A pleasure"

"Like wise Jessica, are you well?"

"Indeedly so, but my husband cannot make it this evening" she pretended to feel disappointed

"Such a shame" I replied giving her a smirk

"Would you like to dance Mr. Masen" she asked

"Unfortunately not now Miss Crowley I would like to talk to Miss Swan for a little while, but maybe later"

"Of course" she bowed and left

"That was…shocking"

"How so" he asked

"No man has ever rejected Jessica before her beauty is obvious and yet to intend to spend your valuable time with and Org"

He was about to protest when Jacob came up to me

"Shall we dance dear Isabella?" he suggested

"Jacob you know I can't dance" I sighed

"Isabella…" Jacob's stern voice was back

"Actually Mr. Black" Edward spoke his hands in a fist "Miss Swan was just being polite, you see I've asked her to dance the next song with me, which is starting now"

Jacob looked taken back "Very well then" he walked off in a mood

"Shall we?" I my hands in his they were freezing

"Your hands are cold"

he frowned "Does it bother you?" he asked while we danced

"It only bothers me you are unwell"

He smiled "I am very well Miss Swan"

He hugged me close much more closer than he should

"If you really valued your feet Mr. Masen I would suggest you stop the dance now"

"Silly Bella" he twirled me "It's all in the leading" he whispered

"Then your feet shall die" I said smiling

"To be in your company Miss Swan I would do it forever" he whispered in my ear sending me chills

"And now for your earlier comment Miss Swan, why must you down yourself when your Beauty shines the most likes the stars in the sky" he asked I noticed the song changed. It was much more intense

"Among the females in this room they are beautiful and you decide to dance with me"

he smiled that same smile which left me breathless "You have to realize dear Bella, these woman are beautiful in their own way but you do not see what I see" he twirled me around so now my back was to his chest "Look at them" he whispered I was a little worried of someone seeing our intimate position but they were all to busy to notice "They have all duskiest their faces with make-up" he turned me towards him his face inches from mine "You are wearing non and it is the true make-up free beauty which holds people attention" he backed away a bit but I could still feel his breath my breathing was becoming ragged "And they are very shallow Bella, your personality is also beautiful your kindness, your wittiness, everything Miss Swan"

"Mr. Masen" I spoke for the first time but realized it was more like a breathless whisper

He leaned in close to me ear his hand on my lower back while the other was around my waist

"You beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light." He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes "good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be tomorrow"

He looked one last time in my eyes before going

"Bella are you sure you're ok?" Solina asked me

"I'm fine Solina, just tired" to emphasize my point I yawned

"Ok well goodnight and if you need anything call me"

"I will good night" with one last breath I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke with a shock again as I replayed last nights dream. I was between the sheets with my mysterious admirer we were moving together I was clawing the sheets with my nails. As the dream continued our love making became more vicious I was biting his neck, trying to with hold my scream I was clawing his back with my nails our moans and panting became irregular. He was holding my hips tightly and he was moving faster and harder than ever. Just thinking about it now got me hot and bothered and let the pool between my legs get uncomfortable wet.

"Bella" I was taken out of my thinking by a shaking I saw Alice

"Sorry Alice what was it"

"Miss Solina asked for me to see you miss"

"O yes, em, who gave you the letter last night Alice?"

"I'm not sure miss, it was slid under door and instructed me to give it to you with a little note attached to it, why miss?"

"O nothing Alice, its fine really thank you for telling me"

"No problem miss, now I shall prepare your bath and set out your clothing for today"

"Thank you Alice" I smiled weakly at her

She lay out my blue silk dress with crystal blue earrings and blue shoes

"Miss Jacob wants to take you to town today" Alice told me

I nodded

I was walking down the street with Jacob next to me we were just passing the church when Jacob spoke

"I didn't like how you talked to me last night Isabella"

"I'm sorry?" I asked

"You declining my offer to dance"

"If I remember Jacob it was Mr. Masen who first asked me to dance and you know it" I replied angrily Jacob grabbed me by my arm and turned me towards him

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Good afternoon Bella" I turned to see Edward's worried face he turned towards Jacob "Mr. Black"

"Mr. Masen" he replied

"Good afternoon gentlemen" Mr. Anderson was working for the charity for ill children "May I ask if either would be interested in donating money for Children"

"No" Jacob snarled I looked at Jacob, lord knows he has money to burn and yet he continues his arrogant side

"Yes Mr. Anderson I would be delighted" I was shocked at Edward though

"Thank you sir would you please sign this check then and then enter your amount" I saw Edward write how much 10 million I was shocked

"S-sir are you s-sure" Mr. Anderson asked

"Of course sir, anything for a good course" he was relaxed about giving that much money away?

"Hpmf" Jacob grunted beside me "Let's go Isabella"

"Actually I was wondering if I could take Isabella somewhere tonight"

Jacob looked at him "No" he snarled

"Why?" Edward asked calmly

"Because I am taking her out tonight"

"O I thought because you had a meeting I didn't think you would bring her with you" Edward smiled I bit my lip

"How do you know about my meeting?"

Edward just stayed quiet he looked at me "Bella?" I nodded at him not really giving it a second thought

"Isabella" Jacob hissed

"No Jacob I'm allowed to go any where I want, you don't own me"

I walked off leaving both of them standing there.

"So you just left!" Solina gasped

"Of course" I replied

She laughed

"What?" I chuckled

"You've never stood up to anyone before, that's all" she laughed grasping her side

We walked down the street and entered a little food shop

"Yes ladies"

"May we have your best lunch please?"

"Of course"

I and Solina were sitting in our seats when she became serious

"So have you discovered who he is then?"

"No" I said taking a sip of my Coffee

"Hello again" I looked up to see Edward

"Are you stalking me Mr. Masen?" I asked smiling

"If I said yes would you be scared"

I pretended to think "Depends do you mean me harm?"

"Of course not simply the benefit of your charming company" he replied giving me that same smile I looked down embarrassed "And ho is this charming young woman?" he asked looking at me but addressing Solina

"O this is Solina my best friend"

"How do you do Mr. Masen"

"Very well thank you" he kissed her hand briefly "May I sit with you?"

"Of course" I replied

Solina smirked at me I gave her the look of 'what' she shook her head

"So Solina what are your hobbies?"

"Well I love to write and read"

"What books?"

"Anything really, I love all books"

"Hmm would you perhaps to love ship seeing"

"O I love it" she squealed

Edward chuckled "I think you and my friend would get on well"

"Who's your friend" she asked

"His name is Eleazer you two should talk"

"Where is this Eleazer and is he single"

we laughed at her eagerness "Yes he is and he's joining us soon o here he is now" Edward stood up to greet his friend with a hand shake he was nothing like Edward his Face was not white it was more tanned his muscles we the same as Edward's but Edward's was much sharper.

"Eleazer these two ladies are called Bella do Solina, I believe you and Solina have a lot in common"

Day turned to night and Solina and Eleazer had not taken their eyes of each other

"Thank you" I whispered to him while walking home

"For what?"

"For helping her find her other half"

"Not at all" he replied smiling "May I ask more about you Bella"

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19, and yourself?"

He smiled like I was missing a joke "I'm 22"

"You don't look it" I replied

"Many people say that" he replied "If you don't mind me saying, you seem vary mature for your own age Bella"

"My mother always say I was born 35 and I get more middle aged by the day" I chuckled as did he.

We learnt a lot about each other he had told me he didn't have siblings, his parents died along time ago when he was young, he had never been in a relationship, and he was still a virgin.

"I can't believe that Edward, have you seen you?" I chuckled

"You find me attractive?" he asked smiling

I looked down embarrassed while pursing my lips he tilted my chin up with his finger

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I think your beautiful"

I looked at him and gulped, I was falling hard for this man he looked at me in the same way his face nearing mine. Our noses and foreheads touched

"Bella" he whispered I closed my eyes and parted my mouth a little for encouragement

"Bella!" we pulled apart when we heard Solina's voice

"Goodnight Bella" he told me sadly giving me a kiss on the hand, which sent an electrical current through me his eyes never leaving mine while he kissed my hand he lingered his lips above my hand a little longer but he pulled away when seeing Solina coming into view.

I walked to my room in a daze

"Miss Swan" Alice called

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm sorry but another letter has arrived for you" she handed it to me I took it eagerly

"Thank you Alice, now go to bed you look so tired"

I ran to my bed and opened the note

Who knows where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say,  
But if you let me love you  
I'm sure to love you all the way.

I gasped was he telling me he loved me?

It then read at the bottom

Meet me tomorrow night under the canopy of white

That is where I shall show my sight


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Solina" I got her back out of the dream world she was in just now

"O sorry what?"

I smiled at her "Things go well with Eleazer last night then?" I asked

"Yes, immensely so" she sighed "He's so romantic"

I laughed at her happiness

It was now midnight and I was going to meet this man who was dangerous and could possibly kill me right there and then. What the hell am I doing?

I walked towards the canopy my heart thumping hard against my chest.

I was under the canopy wearing the same dress I wore my white corset with white stockings and my white silk dress.

I waited patiently for him to come

"Don't be scared" he grabbed my arms while I jumped "I won't harm you"

"Edward?" I looked at him ridding my self of his touch I looked him properly "I…I don't understand"

He sighed leaking his hand through his hair in frustration "Bella this wasn't planned, in a way"

"What do you mean?" I hissed

he looked sad "I went to the professor one night, he knew too much of vampires, of me so my intension was to kill him, but then on his table I saw you Bella" he looked at me fully in the eyes "You were unlike any woman who I've seen before"

"When was this?" I asked

"He told me you were on your way to Transylvania because he intended to tell you of his secret, me Bella"

He started to pace "Bella I made a deal with him I would turn him if he gave me th opportunity to meet you, I never want to harm you"

"Why would you turn him just to meet me? Why would he want to be turned?"

"Have you noticed how hot he gets sometimes Bella?" I nodded "He's dying"

I gasped

"Exactly, people are terrified of dying Bella, He had told me he had committed sins in his life and was scared o be judged by god"

"So he wanted to be turned?"

"Yes"

I stood there in shock

"Please say something Bella"

"The dreams"

"I'm sorry"

"What of the dreams Edward why have you been giving me dreams?"

He looked confused

"Bella I haven't been giving you any dreams, I can't sleep myself and…"

"Wait what?"

"I can't sleep, as I was saying Bella I can do many things but I'm not capable of projecting dreams into people while they sleep"

"O" was all I could reply

"Why what are the dreams about?" he asked he head tilting to one side ever so slightly

"N-nothing"

He smirked "Bella" he walked towards me so finally he was in front of me "What are the dreams about"

I gulped "I'm not saying"

"You don't have to, the blush upon your soft cheeks says it all" he stoked my cheek softly I closed my eyes

"Bella" he whispered I opened my eyes to see his lips a centimeter away from mine "Tell me what you want"

"I'm not sure" I breathed out he looked pained

"What does your mind say?"

"My mind is telling me this is wrong that I should tell you to go away and never come back" I spoke truthfully

"And your heart?"

"My heart is connected towards my body"

He looked shocked by my answer I saw his adams apple bob

"My heart and body never wants this feeling to end, the feeling of how I want to feel every inch of your skin on mine"

He closed his eyes his breathing becoming irregular

"Once I was dreaming we were making love in my sheets we were soft at first but then it became rough, I want to feel that Edward"

Without hesitation he kissed me. His kiss was urgent and demanding I replied back eagerly my hands threading themselves into his bronze hair he moaned I gasped when he led me backwards to my back was to one of the stands of the canopy. He untied my silk coat and dropped it to the floor. He pulled away to admire his work but them looked into my eyes, his eyes full of lust and desire for me only I'm sure mine was mirroring his. I pulled his head towards mine so I could kiss him again I yelped when he picked me up by my thighs. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist I pulled away when I felt him we looked at each other for a moment I leaned my forehead to his and put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Bella"

I smiled but then became serious "We still need to talk Edward"

"I know, but let it be until tomorrow"

I nodded and gave him one last kiss before he set me down

"Bella, in future don't wear things like that around me unless you want them to get ripped off" he said seductively

I blushed and he smiled he put my coat back on and walked me towards my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke in the morning with a smile on my face. A part of me knew this was wrong but I ached for him.

Alice had come into my room to get me dressed for today; Jacob was taking me out again, great.

Jacob insisted I wear a dark blue velvet dress which the corset pulled in tighter by the waist. I was finding it hard to breath.

"Will that be all Miss?"

"Yes thank you Alice, now go away and be with that man you have secretly been with"

She gasped at me

"Miss Swan please I didn't mean to…"

"Alice its fine I won't tell a soul, I've seen the way you two look at each other there's definitely love there"

She smiled "You really think he loves me?"

"Of course, now go on"

She giggled

"O and Alice?"

"Yes Miss"

"2 things one please call me Bella and two you have the rest of the day off, I know Jasper has today off also"

"O thank you m…Bella" she hugged me and skipped out of the room

"Ah Isabella how are you?" Jacob asked me

"Fine Jacob, and yourself?"

"I am also well Isabella, please let us walk"

We were walking by a ship merchant when I began to talk

"Jacob?"

"Hm" he said not taking his eyes of the ships

"Do you love me?"

He looked at me in shock

"Of course I do Isabella why would you think opposite"

"No Jacob I mean are you _in_ love with me?"

He stood there for a moment but then kissed me lightly

"Never doubt the love I feel for you Bella, ever"

I nodded and bit my lip

"Do you love me?" he asked

I looked at him knowing not what to say "Yes Jacob but…" I was just about to say I love him but more like a brother.

"Very well then that's all I needed to hear" he linked our arms together to continue walking

"Look at that sun" Jacob spoke

"Yes it's beautiful"

"Very much so, nothing can compare of it's beauty"

I pursed my lips and sighed

"Mr. Black" I turned to see Laurent, Jacob's personal schedule organizer "I am afraid you have duties today"

"Of course Laurent I shall be with you soon" Laurent bowed and left us alone "Come Isabella" Jacob spoke walking towards Laurent, 'come Isabella' what the hell does he think I am, a dog?

"Actually Jacob I think I'll have a look around"

"Isabella"

"Hello" o thank you god I mentally thought

"Masen"

"Black" he looked to me "Bella"

I blushed and bit my lip

"Well if you and Bella like each other so much why don't you walk together" Jacob stormed off in a huff I sighed

"Can he get anymore childish?" Edward asked me with a amused look

"Yes" I smiled

"Evening love" he said coming near me and kissing me lightly

"Evening" I looked towards the sky the sun was still out, kind of, why isn't he bursting into flames, not that I want him to.

"Twilight, the safest time of day for us" he whispered into my ear sending me chills "Did you have a nice sleep?" he smiled

"Yes I did and before you ask I didn't have a dream"

He pouted "Too bad" he kissed my hand "Come on"

Edward had taken me to a place he liked to go when he needed to think. A meadow it was full of purple flowers and roses of different color.

"So how come you can go into the sunlight sort of?"

He laughed ""That's a myth, truth be told, I can go into the sunlight, just not in front of human"

"Why"

"I'll show you some time"

I thought for a moment but then remembered something

"Your friend Eleazer"

He looked at me "You're wondering if he's a vampire also"

"Yes, is he"

"No Eleazer was dying and I saved him, seeing as I have learnt medical things, but I wouldn't turn anyone who had a chance to live"

We were lying on the soft green grass talking about our lives

"Everything I said to you Bella was the truth"

"So about your family about you being a … you know virgin"

He smiled "Yes that's true, I only lead them on as if I'm actually going to do that, so I can feed"

I bit my lip "How many people have you killed?"

He looked at me with sad eyes "A lot of people Bella"

I nodded and pursed my lips he sat up on his elbow to look at me "Are you regretting your decision to be with me?"

"No" I said instantly "It's just is there any other way for you to feed and let it not be on humans"

he sighed "I have heard of a vampire who lives of the blood of animals" he looked at m2 "But I wouldn't be able to be with you" I frowned "Bella, your blood is sweet to me as it is imagine if I stopped my human cravings and sucked you dry"

I flinched

"I'm sorry" he said bowing his head and returning to lie down on his back. I leaned my head on his chest he wrapped his arms around me "Why don't you turn me?"

I heard him sigh "Bella, the change is brutal, for three days you feel pain like no other, you would beg me to kill you to make the pain go away" I closed my eyes tight and held him closer

"I would never regret anything if it meant being with you Edward" I whispered so low even I barley heard it but Edward did

"You don't know what you're asking"

"Yes I do" I looked him full in the eyes "I want you to turn me, to be like you, obviously not at this very moment but in time" I stroked his cheek he closed his eyes

"I don't deserve you" he told me "And so the lion fell in love with the lion"

I awoke in my bed still wearing my clothes on my stomach shown an envelope I lit the candle so I could see more to light the darkness.

The snow, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night.

The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe.

He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."

That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and gray.  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last.

I smiled brightly he loved me and I loved him. I blew out the candle and fell back into peaceful slumber

_I was standing in the middle of the forest; Edward was crouched down in front of me. He teeth bared and ready for something which was approaching in front of us. _

_I saw standing there a wolf of some sort, but it was much bigger than a wolf more like a man. _

_Edward growled loudly _

"_Run Bella" Edward told me _

"_No" I whispered _

"_Bella please run" Edward pounced on the creature when the creature ran towards us _

_My legs couldn't move I just saw them both fight. I saw the monster which was attacking Edward look at me for a second. Those eyes looked familiar deep black eyes looked directly into mine his mouth moved and whispered _

"_Bella" the voices name I recognized _

_I looked to Edward he was torn apart on the floor his blood creasing into the mud the blood seemed to make it's way to my feet. Before I could think the creature pounced towards me. _

"EDWARD"

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward was there by my side I hugged him close crying into his shoulder. He was stoking my hair and my back to try and soothe me.

"Shh everything's fine Bella, I'm here" he kissed my forehead

"Don't leave me" I whispered

"Never"

I looked to him his face full of concern I kissed his perfect lips desperately trying to forget the nightmare I just had. Edward replied to the kiss just as eagerly as myself.

We pulled away to breath but our foreheads were still touching my hands were at the back of Edward's neck while his were cradling my cheeks in his soft cold hands.

"Everything is fine Bella" he kissed me once and pulled away to look in my eyes. I nodded

"Stay with me"

He nodded I pulled myself away from him so he can lie next to me. Our hands never disconnecting while he pulled me close to him. He began to hum a lullaby to calm me. It worked because the next thing I knew I was fast asleep in my beloved's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was walking down the street with my mother, Renee Swan

"How are things with you and Jacob?" she asked

"As well as can be expected"

"What do you mean?"

How could I tell her? How could I tell my beloved mother the man I am marrying isn't the man I want to marry? But then I had an idea

"I have to tell him about me returning to Transylvania"

She looked taken back at me her red hat which had black feathers melting into the red feathers shook with the gentle wind

"Why"

I bit my lip "Mother I feel I should return to Professor Pitt, he has worked hard to know of a secret which I had not heard I feel guilty"

She sighed "You always were the adventurous one in the family Isabella" she began to walk again "I suggest you tell him tonight my dear, the longer you post pone this the harder it will be for the both of you"

I nodded and we walked into the shop.

My mother was right; I had to tell Jacob I planned to go back

"Bella" I jumped I turned to see Edward

"You scared me" I chuckled but his face was intense he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me away from the room I was about to enter and down into the cellar where we had all the wine.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Your mother has just informed me of your supposed trip to Transylvania" he hissed

"Yes"

"Why Bella" he closed the distance between us so I was now in between the long tall shelves which held red and white wine at the very back of the cellar "Why are you going back there?"

I looked at his lips but then back into his green eyes I stroked his cheek "I wish to be alone with you Edward, without all of these interruptions" I kissed him gently he sighed

"Bella I'm not ready to change you"

I looked at him confused but then I realized what he was suggesting

"No Edward I didn't mean it like that"

He raised his eyebrows

"I meant so we can be alone as in I'm human still" I traced one of my fingers along his perfectly preserved lips. He took my finger into his mouth and gently began to lightly suck. I moaned. His hands which were on my hips tightened, he brought me closer to him. I pulled my finger out of his mouth and kissed him fiercely. His right hand made its way down from my hip to my calf. He lifted one of my legs up to wrap it around his waist I took an intake of breath. Edward realized I needed to breathe so he pulled away from my lips but only to continue his assault on my neck lightly biting, licking and kissing my neck

"Edward" I sighed

"Bloody work" we jumped apart, our chest still touching, my arms still around his neck and his hands steadied me around my hips.

"Do you trust me?" Edward whispered

"With my life" I replied he smiled and kissed me gently, he whispered on my lips "Close your eyes don't open them until I tell you to, ok?"

I nodded and closed me eyes.

Not a couple of seconds later Edward told me to open my eyes, I found I was in another room which was not my own

"What the…" I began but Edward chuckled

"Super speed remember Bella" he kissed my neck

"O yes" I chuckled "I forgot" I smiled

"Silly Bella" he shook his head and returned to kissing me.

**Later that evening **

"So Isabella, what is it you wish to speak upon?" he said, we were in the dining room eating our dinners. The long mahogany table which led us to look at each other. He was at the far end while I was at the opposite end

"Jacob I'm returning to Transylvania"

He looked at me stopping just inches from the food which was about enter his mouth

"I beg your pardon?" he spoke

"Jacob I didn't give the professor a chance last time did I, I took it on board everything he said was madness, I just feel guilty I didn't listen to him"

He shook his head "Isabella Swan, always satisfying other people other than herself" he mumbled "Everyone but me" he said while standing up and walking to me

"I'm sorry"

He knelt in front of me "Isabella, you have not been satisfying me like a fiancé should" he whispered. A light bulb clicked in my head

"You wish for me to give you my Virtue before marriage?"

"Yes" he said snaking his hand up my leg I stood up only to be pulled back down by Jacob "Many females have given their virtues to men before marriage, why can't you?" he asked

"Because my mother and father taught me well, I was to wait until I was married"

He looked angry, murderously angry

"You shall sleep with me tonight" he spat grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my seat.

"I shall do no such thing" I spat ripping my hand away from his, he slapped me across the face

"How dare you" he hissed I held my cheek, the heat forming on my cheek held also a slight bumping of my pulse. "Now are you to give it to me willingly or am I to force you?"

"Edward" I whispered, so low for him to hear

"What?" he said a knock came to the door "Who is it?"

"My Lord Mr. Masen is here"

"What does he want?" Jacob said

"I-I'm not sure" Laurent stuttered

"Well tell him-"

"My lord he is here now" Laurent stepped aside for Edward to come

"Black I was just wondering if I could borrow Bella for a moment"

"What for?"

"It's private Jacob" Edward responded I could see his fists form a ball at the side of him, probably trying to restrain himself from attacking Jacob

"Well tough Edward, Bella is accompanying me tonight so-"

"I don't think you heard me Black I'm talking to Bella anyway tonight whether you like it or not" Edward hissed I looked between both of them Jacobs face was getting purpler.

"Have your way Masen for tonight shall be the last night you spend with her"

"I'm actually going away tonight Jacob"

"O" Jacob responded

"Yes, I'm going away on business" he smiled

Edward had taken me out of the room only to pick me up bridal style and run me back to his room.

He set me down on the bed and examined my cheek his jaw was tense

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to not kill him there for hurting you my darling" he kissed my cheek and I sighed in content he placed his hand on my cheek "Does that feel better" he whispered before kissing me again

"Yes" I mumbled against his lips and continued kissing him. He pushed me down on the bed gently he followed behind. Holding his weight of me by the support of his hands. I began to unbutton his shirt when he stopped me

"Not tonight Bella"

"We're not going to do anything Edward" kiss "I just need to" kiss "Fell you against me" kiss. He started to unbutton my dress delicately and smoothly untying the strings of the corset.

He pulled my dress down while I managed to shrug his shirt off. My heart was pounding on my chest the feeling of Edward lips brushing my hot skin was unbelievable, it was hard to describe. He looked at me for encouragement to untie my undergarments I nodded. His hand shimmered along my breast my intake of breath must have pleased him because he was smiling as he now undid the top of my undergarments and was now kissing my chest leaving me topless against him.

"Please Edward" I begged "Please let me feel all of you against me"

He groaned but continued. His lips leaving my chest and leaving his desirable lips leaving trails of heat against my chest, breasts, torso and my waist until he finally arrived at the edge of my underpants. He trailed them down using his teeth. My hands were beside my head now while I closed my eyes and let me feel him against me. He had finally disposed of my offending garments and was now looking at me. His eyes full of love and lust I trailed my hand down his chest going through the creeks of the muscles he smiled down at me grabbing my hand as it led towards his pants. I gave him the look of please. He was still smiling he kissed my hand gently his kisses moving up my arm until he stopped at my neck

"Do you wish for my pants to be disposed of darling or is that too much" he said seriously

"I wish to feel everything of you" I looked at him "To see everything of you as you have seen me"

His intake of breath made me smile I moved my hands down his pants and unbuttoned them he closed his eyes he moved his hands to the side of my head.

I kicked of his pant using my legs along with _his_ underpants. I looked down at him and blushed. I had never seen a man naked before but I'm sure they weren't that big.

"Something you like love" he teased. If he thinks he's just going to tease me like that and get away with it he's wrong

"I would prefer it very much if it was in me" I whispered in his ear stroking his manhood gently I saw his arms and back tense I giggled I began to kiss his chest using my tongue. He moaned "Bella you have to stop other wise I shall take your precious virtue right here and now"

I looked at him seriously "Married or not Edward" I stroked his cheek "I would let you take my virtue anytime"

He looked into my eyes "Not tonight Bella"

I smiled and bit my lip "I know, just testing"

He chuckled and shook his head he kissed my forehead one last time before rolling to the side of me

"Goodnight my angel Bella"

"Goodnight my darling Edward" I kissed his lips one last time before he wrapped the covers around us. He hummed the same lullaby again to me. I dreamt that night of happy dreams of myself and Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:**

**This chapter contains a mature theme ;) **

Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed; I noticed it was still dark outside

"Morning love" I heard a soft voice speak next to me

I looked up to see Edward was still here; I smiled widely and kissed his chest "Good morning"

He stroked my sides gently with his fingers

"What time are you going to Transylvania?" he whispered kissing me softly on the lips

"Tonight" I replied against his lips. Our kiss was innocent, slow, memorizing, tender.

"Then I shall come with you" he said pulling me closer

"It would only cause suspicion" I whispered

"No need my love for we do not need to hid anymore" he said looking at me

"What do you mean?" I asked

He smiled "We are going to my home Bella; we do not need to hide anymore"

I sighed "The people of your village think differently"

"Let the think what they want" he whispered against my lips. I linked my fingers into his hair and moaned

"Bella" Edward pulled away breathlessly "We must stop this"

"I don't want to" I replied suddenly feeling a lot more confident. I straddled him and we both moaned when we felt each others most intimate parts. Edward was holding onto my waist

"Not yet" he grunted "Please, not yet my Bella" he begged

"We're not, but I need to feel something, I can't have this ache in my body all day, I won't last" I kissed him hard and he replied by putting me on my back and making his way down my body kissing every part he passed.

"Edward" I moaned

His head was between my legs and was now kissing and nibbling the inside of my thighs.

The he gently started to kiss my womanhood

"Arhg…"

He darted his tongue inside me, my hands were clawing the sheets at my side. Edward started to suck

"Harder" I gasped clawing his hair with my nails

He grabbed my hips to steady me. I didn't notice my hips were moving up to draw him closer.

His tongue was torturously slow

"Faster Edward please"

I heard him growl causing me to feel the vibrations

"I'm…I'm..." I panted not being able to speak any words. Then I felt release, I heard of women who spoke of this, and it was nothing that can be spoken of, the real thing was breathtaking, literally.

Edward crawled up my body kissing the same parts of me he did before. My eyes were slightly droopy and my lips in a small smile.

"Feel better?" he asked smirking at me

"Yes" I said kissing his lips with what little strength I had in me left "Thank you, do you need anything" I whispered, a little embarrassed while I stroked his cheek. Edward chuckled

"I'm fine"

"Do I not have the same effect on you?" I asked hurt he grabbed my hand and brought it down towards his shaft, we moaned

"Fell that" I nodded "That is what you do to me every time I see you"

I rubbed it and he gasped

"Bella" he whimpered

"Bella?" we both heard a voice which wasn't from either of us "Bella?"

"Solina" I gasped

Edward climbed off me and got his clothes off the floor and put them on vampire speed

"Care to help me with mine?" I asked, he chuckled he threw me my undergarments and went into the wardrobe to get my dress

"Bella?"

"Hang on, won't be a second" I shouted a little bit shaky, I climbed out of the bed and fell nearly if Edward wasn't there to catch me

"Still weak?" he whispered I felt him smile against my ear.

"Your fault for being so damn good looking and brilliant"

He laughed quietly and handed me my dress.

"She's coming in, in five minutes if you don't come out"

"How do you…o mind reading"

"Yes"

"Couldn't have read her mind earlier" I smirked still holding on to him, his hands on my back while mine were around his waist

"I _was_ a little distracted" he smirked down at me "Now get dressed and I'll see you later" he kissed me gently, but I grabbed his hair and pulled his face back to mine and kissed him roughly. He moaned and pushed me down on the bed roughly. I clawed his back underneath his shirt and he started to unbutton my undergarments again

"Bella?"

Edward growled and I felt him on my torso

"Excited" I said moving my hips up to his he moaned

"What have I created" he whispered teasingly. I giggled we both heard the bedroom door click and Edward moved us to the wardrobe using his vampire speed.

"I better go before I do something that your friend might see"

I smiled and bit my lip. He swallowed harshly

"Bella, stop teasing me" he hissed

"Go then" I smiled "Before I do something to whine you up"

He smirked and kissed me before leaving.

***********************

I had gotten finally into my light blue dress. I wore my blue side hat and had my hair in a bun again but had little curls at the sides of my head to style it a bit.

I walked into my bedroom and saw a single white rose with a letter attached to it

**A bunch of red roses might be pretty to look at**

**But the one single white rose makes people look at its beauty**

**No matter how hard it tries to hide**

**It always seems to shine more than the rest**

I smiled at the note.

"Madam?"

I saw Alice standing in the door way

"Yes?"

"Your carriage is here for you to go back to your professor"

"Thank you Alice, and it's Bella"

"My apologies Bella"

"That's ok, how's Jasper"

She blushed but seemed troubled "May I have a word actually?"

"Of course Alice, please sit down" we both sat down on the bed

"Well, it was the day myself and Jasper were alone and Jasper and I began to talk about past relationships, he said he had been acquainted my 1 more woman than before me, but was still a virgin"

"Go on" I smiled

"Well, one things lead to another and we began to…to…explore each other"

I smiled I held her hand

"Alice, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, it's against gods will for any one to do that before marriage"

"Alice, sweetheart, its fine. God I am sure will understand, and anyway it's perfectly natural"

"Have you and Master Black…sorry that's rude of me"

"No don't worry, we have not"

She nodded "I understand, I see you do not love him, I'm sorry I'm out of my place"

"Alice, you are my friend, you can say anything you like"

"Thank you for being kind" she replied, tears in her eyes, "Well, your carriage is waiting for you, is all of your luggage ready?"

"Yes"

"Well let's get you ready to go then Bella"

I smiled and was very excited of being alone with Edward, without any interruptions just us two. I blushed when I replayed this morning and last night activities and wondered what activities we'll be getting up to in Transylvania.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, so sorry for the loooooong not updating, but here's chapter 9, plus the name of the ship was something like the one I've named below,**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

**Twilighterheart **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 9

I had arrived on the Demoneter (Sorry can't remember the name of the ship, it was something like that anyway).

Edward had already boarded and was currently somewhere on board.

"Be careful miss, we've had a few losses of our men"

I nodded and sighed; Edward was feeding and not cleaning up.

"Thank you for your concern" I replied smiling slightly

He nodded and left.

Nightfall

I had written to my family letting them know I was aboard and getting off the ship soon. I saved it until I had a messenger.

Someone kissed my cheek and I snapped round to see Edward looking at me

"Edward" I sighed "You scared me"

"Sorry love" he replied kissing me lightly and helping me up.

"Its fine" I replied kissing him gently.

The kiss grew urgent, his hands tightened around my waist.

"Bella, I have something to say"

"Yes" I smiled at him wrapping my arms around his neck

"I....I"

"Miss, you alright in there?" I heard one of the ship men asked, Edward sighed while still holding waist.

"Yes thank you" I replied looking at the door

"Only 3 of our men have been killed" I looked towards Edward with my eyebrows raised, he looked at me guiltily "Just asking will you be alright"

"I will be thank you for your concern" I answered back politely

"Ok miss, shout if you need anything"

"I will thank you" I heard the man's footsteps grow distant and turned my attention back to Edward.

"Nothing, just can't wait until your at my home" he smiled, putting his head on my shoulder.

"I know, but I need to see Professor Pitt"

"I know" he kissed me gently and lovingly "I'll change him soon"

"What about me?"

Edward sighed; I knew this wasn't his favorite discussion to have.

"I will change you soon also" kiss "We have quests coming to my home which is going to have the Transylvania people nervous"

"Vampire friends?"

"Yes, it's my friend's birthday and I wanted to greet him with a marvelous setting" kiss.

I smiled and took his hand leading him to the bed.

I kissed him cradling my hands on his face. The sounds of our kisses echoed the room. His fingers traced my arms and down my waist. I gently began to lead us down to the bed.

Edward knew I wasn't suggesting we have sex yet.

"Can we do the same as we did back home?" I asked while his kisses trailed to my neck making me close my eyes. I vaguely felt him nod.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

We lay together entangled completely naked. Edward's fingers were moving up and down my spine. I kissed his chest and held him close towards me.

"What going to happen at this occasion" I asked while I moved my hand back and forth across his chest.

"Well" he sighed "There's going to be vampires obviously, but there's a bunch of vampires I need to warn you about"

"Ok" I looked up at him; he smiled and traced my cheek with his thumb.

"Well, there will be a group of vampires known as The Volturi and there not too keen of the idea of humans knowing of vampires"

"So what they'll kill me" I asked sounding steady

"No, I'll inform them I'm changing you soon, I just want you to experience things first"

I smiled and straddled him, may hair creating a curtain between us, Edward smiled up at me, both of his hands now tracing my back

"What things" I teased

he chuckled "Things that we shall soon do" he kissed me and I responded.

Knock, Knock

"Yes" I spoke, setting back down next to Edward. We faced each other

"Sorry to disturb you miss, but we've brought you some food"

"Thank you, hang on" I got up causing Edward to groan, I chuckled. I put my housecoat on and walked to the door.

I opened it to see a man with blond messy hair and blue eyes

"H-Here you are miss" he stuck the tray in front of me

"Thank you…"

"Michael miss, Michael Newton"

"Thank you Michael, do you wish to have any"

"O no miss I've ate already, just to inform you miss, there will be a few rough waters coming up"

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind"

"Good bye Miss"

"Call me Bella Michael"

"Very well, goodbye Bella"

I smiled and shut the door.

I made my way to Edward on the bed

"I didn't like his thoughts" he growled hugging me to him again.

"What was he thinking" I asked popping a grape in my mouth

"Inappropriate things my love" he kissed the side of my neck. "Your wearing clothes" he whispered I smiled. I kissed him and began to take of my housecoat, dropping it on the chair beside us. My stomach growled. And Edward chuckled

"Time to feed the human" he said I rolled my eyes and he lay me down, feeding me grapes.

Edward had gotten a carriage to take us to his home.

"I swear it's not as bad as it looks" he told me holding my hand. While the carriage shook through the bumpy rocks.

I saw the old village again, I saw people doing there chores for the day, the men going into the forest to hunt their dinners the women doing the washing and looking after the children.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" I said my head looking into my lap.

"Yes" he asked, I felt his eyes on me

"Did you kill that little girl?" I looked in his eyes, I saw nothing

"No" he looked out the window "Another vampire came into my home asking me for something I didn't want to do, he took his revenge on the people and me" he shrugged "two birds with one stone" it was silent then and I wanted to apologize

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking at the back of his head

"Don't be" he said looking at me "You need to know everything, I've killed a lot of people Bella like I said, but children do not come into that category, children are innocent"

"So what you kill the bad people" I asked, he bit his bottom lip

"In a way, but who am I to judge whether they should be killed"

"I bet the people they've hurt would have a say" I responded

He nodded and smiled, he leaned in to kiss me.

"We're here my lord" we heard the driver say up top

"Ring the bell" Edward said, we heard a shuffle of feet I smacked Edward's arm

"Don't be so rude"

"Rude" he scoffed "Again my dear and senile Bella, you haven't heard his thoughts of him of you"

I rolled my eyes. The patter of feet came towards the carriage again and jumped up into the seat above. The carriage began to move again and I saw Edward's home more closely.

The brick walls were painted black

"Shall we?" Edward extended his arm for me. I smiled and took it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edward had shown me his house, it wasn't like the outside. It was bright, the walls were a little brown but Edward had a detailed window picture which shone onto the walls. Which made it look more beautiful.

"This is my bedroom" he had brought me to a room which was huge. The diamond chandelier on top was above a brown table which held books and various papers.

"Why do you have a bed when you do not sleep?" I asked looking confused at him

"I'm a creature of habit; I like to read lying down on a comfortable surface"

"O" I nodded and Edward set my suitcases down.

"Will that be all sir?" the butler asked

"Yes thank you" Edward smiled warmly at him. As soon as he was gone Edward caught me in his grasp and started kissing me furiously. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer towards me. He lifted me up so my feet dangled in the air. I threaded my hands into his hair.

He pulled away and looked at me

"I don't think I can control myself anymore" he breathed breathlessly.

"Then don't" I responded bring him in for another kiss. He moaned.

"No, we shall do this the right way" he said in the crook of my neck "Tomorrow I shall take you some place to let you see something"

"What" I asked smiling while our foreheads touched

"You'll see" kiss "But now you must eat"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi sorry for being so long again, I'm working on my other stories trying to get them completed so I can do another one. I've got a couple in mind. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Please remember to review **

Chapter 10

Satine who was one of Edward's maids help me get ready for tonight.

"Isn't that a bit to revealing" I spoke looking towards the blue satin dress.

"Miss, vampires at this event dress in which ever way they want" she responded giving me a slight smile. I nodded.

I heard the numerous carriages arrive. I looked towards the window and saw what Satine was talking about. I saw a blond haired vampire who was wearing a very revealing black dress along with the woman she was standing next to.

Knock knock

"Bella you ready" I heard Edward ask

"Yes" I sighed "I'm going to kill you though" I responded folding my arms across my chest. I heard him chuckle he opened the door and stopped dead when he saw me.

"Is it bad" I asked smiling

He blinked and walked towards me slowly, he was wearing a black tux with a red flower in the pocket. His tie was silk as I saw it shine ever so slightly.

"You look breathtaking; words cannot begin to describe what you look like"

He hugged me close and kissed me; I grabbed his hair and brought me closer towards him. He moved us backwards until my back hit the wall. I trailed my hand down over his chest, feeling bold and confident; I stopped when I reached his manhood through his pants. He growled and bucked his hips towards me.

He moved his kisses until he reached my neck; I knew we were going to find it hard to stop

"This choker is annoying me, it's hiding your neck from me" he looked towards me. I saw his eyes looking at me intense and full of lust. He digged his nails underneath the choker I moaned when I felt his nails scrape across my skin. He was about to rip it off when a knock came to the door.

"Mr. Masen your guests have arrived my lord"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed heavily, his fingers losing my choker and dropping his hands to his side.

"Ok thank you Hayden" Edward looked at me "We will continue this tonight" he kissed my lips.

And led me downstairs.

The ball was way different to the one back home, it was more, spectacular. The woman looked like goddesses fitting perfectly next to their gods.

"Bella, Aro wants a word with us" Edward spoke I looked confused

"The Volturi love"

"Great" I smiled and sighed. Edward kissed my head and led me towards the dark corners of the room.

I saw three gentlemen sitting with two ladies. One being a little girl and the other with brown hair who looked beautiful; I paled in comparison to her.

"Edward" the man greeted, his long black hair was tied up and his sit was black and white. "How might this be?" he asked

"Isabella my mate"

"She's human" the male next to him said, I bit my lip to stop from saying anything

"Quite, but we've agreed I shall be turning her quite soon"

"Turn her now" he snarled Edward growled

"Enough brother" Aro spoke towards him "Forgive us Isabella"

I nodded

"When do you intend to turn her?" the one on the right hand side asked, looking slightly bored

"We haven't set a date yet, but it won't take long, I wish for Bella to have her human experiences before she is changed"

"Smart" he responded

"Let us introduce ourselves Isabella, my name is Aro and these are my brother Marcus" he pointed towards the bored one "And Caisus" the one who proposed Edward turned me now.

"And this is Jane" the little blond haired girl who was squinting at me "And Heidi"

Jane was squinting at me

"Stop" Edward hissed glaring at Jane

"Edward" I questioned

"Jane my dear what's wrong?" Aro asked

"I can't hurt her" she responded I looked at her confused

"Jane can hurt people through her mind" Edward explained to me I nodded.

"Interesting" Aro smiled

"Well now we've spoken to you" Edward started "We shall be moving on"

Edward turned and led me with him

"We shall check up Edward" Casuis said

"I have no doubt" Edward replied, his face looking a little worried

We walked away and I saw Edward's face look pained

"Could I have a word?" I asked he nodded and I led him towards the balcony where it was secluded.

"Are you alright?" I asked stroking his face gently; he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch

"I'm fine" he looked at me "I'm just a little worried for you"

"Don't be" I responded kissing his neck. I leaned into him hugging. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he said whispering in my hair.

I smiled.

I was tired it was 1:00 at night and I needed to sleep.

"I'll take you up, just let me inform everyone tonight has finished" he kissed my lips before making his rounds.

"Hello Isabella" I turned to see Aro standing there

"Hello" I replied politely

"I was just going to say if you and Edward ever fell you need another place to stay than here, our home is always open"

"Thank you, we'll keep that in mind"

he nodded and walked away.

"You ok?" I saw Edward come back to my side, I smiled

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" he smirked.

"Come on my love" he kissed my hand "Let's get you to sleep"

Jacob's POV

Back at home

I was in my study, finishing up some documents, I sighed heavily, with Bella in Transylvania with Professor Pitt. I had to satisfy myself. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like. I unbuttoned my pants and started again. Well I tried to. But I felt I pain shoot up my spine. I yelped

"God" I hissed, I rang the bell.

"Yes my lord"

"Fetch me my father" I hissed

"Yes my lord" he bowed and ran out of the room. I clawed the table in agony, I screamed. No longer able to contain myself.

Bella's POV

I had dressed my corset and under wear for bed. I wore my heels still and put my house coat on. I saw Edward at his desk.

"What are you doing" I whispered walking up to him

"Just some financial work" I saw his neck clench, I massaged it for him. I saw his body become all but limb

"Relax and come to bed" I said in his ear kissing It lightly

"I've got to get this done" he replied, I bit my

"Ok" I kissed his neck, biting it slightly making his eyes close and his writing hand go weak. I pulled my left leg up to stand between his legs, the heel slightly brushing his erection; he growled and started to grip my thigh with his left hand. I still kissed his neck but harder. He turned and saw me. He all but threw the chair out of the way; he got rid of my housecoat and dropped it to the floor. He lightly pushed me on the bed and I crawled back so I could lye down up right. Edward approached me like I was the prey and he the predator. I bit my lip and smiled slightly.

He finally reached me and kissed me. I started to take of his clothes; we both knew this wouldn't lead to sex tonight. But we wanted to explore each other and we were both more than willing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I was just coming out of a fuzy dream. I woke up and felt someone's fingers on my spine tracing it up and down. I smiled and kissed his chest

"Morning" I greeted

"Good morning, nice sleep?"

I squinted and looked at him, his lips in a tight line

"What did I say?" I sighed

"Nothing really, just a few odd things. Do you want to go out today?"

"Of course" I sighed hugging him closer to me and putting my head on his shoulder.

"It was a late night last night wasn't it?" he kissed my forehead

"Indeed it was" my eyes were still closed.

"Stay in bed my love while I bring you something, what would you like?" I felt him move away from me as I reached out for him, opening my eyes slightly, my stomach rumbled he chuckled

"Fine I shall like grapes please"

"Than grapes you shall have" he kissed my lips before returning to his wardrobe for something to wear.

"Where are we going today" I asked sitting up on my elbow to catch a glimpse of him in his pants

"It's a surprise love" he walked to the door while still looking at me and smiling "I shall be back in a minute"

I nodded, when he was out of site I lay back down and fell asleep.

Jacob's POV

The pain was unbelievable, I ground as the pain worsened. My father reassured me everything will be fine soon. I couldn't even argue with him by saying you don't know that.

I needed Isabella here, she always looked after me if I was ill, if I needed something I was very angry with her for going off to Transylvania, filling her needs before mine.

The pain eased slightly in my lower abdomen. The doctor had suggested nothing but rest.

And then when I thought it was over I felt something in me crack and I screamed again, clinging onto the sides of the bed for dear life.

Edward's POV

I walked down stairs to see Angela, one of the kindest maids I have ever encounted.

_I wonder what lady Isabella would like today poor thing she looked exhausted last night perhaps Master Edward shall know, I won't disturb them. _

"Good morning Angela" she whipped round

"My lord" she bowed I chuckled

"How many times have I told you, you don't have to greet me like that"

"Sorry Edward, I was just about to ask"

"What Bella would like?"

"Yes my…Edward my apologize"

"Think nothing of it" I waved her off "Bella would like some grapes"

"I'll fetch some for her"

Just then Ben, my mail person who had delivered my first note to Bella walked in.

"Angela" he smiled sheepishly

"Good morning Benjamin" she walked out with her basket and into the garden

"When are you going to tell her Benjamin?" I asked smirking and crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's complicated Edward; I have nothing to say, I stutter when I think about admitting my feelings for her"

I nodded "perhaps have a word with Bella she'll know how to tell you"

He smiled and nodded "Will there be any letters today my lord"

"One" I handed it to him and he nodded and walked out.

Angela had come back with the grapes for Bella, I had told Angela, if she hadn't already, she could eat and rest she too looked exhausted.

I ran back upstairs and saw my beloved Bella asleep. I smiled softly at her, her skin was glowing as the day arrived. She looked radiant last night at the ball. The vulgar thoughts of the make vampires disgusted me and I had to control myself not to kill them. As some of them had mates.

I set her food on the table and climbed on the bed next to her. I just looked at her a piece of stray hair lingered on her eyelashes. I saw a pure soul here, lying next to me, she must be an angel.

Jacob's POV

I had finally felt better. The doctor had informed me I was still running a temperature yet I was perfectly fine. My father smiled and asked me into his study.

"So son, how are you?"

"Healthy far, fit like a horse" I smiled brightly.

"Son, there is actually something I need to discuss with you" he indicated for me to take the chair opposite

"O-kay"

Bella's POV

I had opened my eyes to see Edward's. I smiled

"Hello again" I greeted leaning to kiss him

"Good _afternoon_" he stressed chuckling I sighed

"I've never slept till the afternoon" I stretched and I saw the quilt leave my top part, I would have covered up but Edward kissed my chest and his way down.

"I would like to take you somewhere today" he whispered on my left breast I took an intake of breath I felt him smile as he continued kissing me.

"Where"

"It's a surprise"

"That's cruel" I moaned and he chuckled again

"Get dressed my love" he kissed my lips and got off the bed.

**Please remember to review this story **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review this chapter, sorry for the delay. **

**Thanks for being patient **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

It was just after dark and I had arranged a surprise for my dear Bella. We were going to climb up the mountain of rocks to let her see my, hopefully, good surprise.

Bella had dressed in a blue dress which complemented her skin tone perfectly. We were in the carriage kisses and holding onto each other.

"We're 'ere my lord" the driver spoke.

I had opened his door and helped me out.

"Stay here until we come back" I ordered the man who was thinking repulsive things about my angel Bella. Bella had tapped my arm as to say a silent be nice. I rolled his eyes and led me towards the rocks.

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked

"A surprise my darling Isabella" I kissed her knuckles and she shivered. I smiled. I scooped her up making her squeal in delight. I laughed.

"You better close your arms my love" I whispered walking up the rocks

"No, I want to see"

I nodded, "tuck into me if you feel dizzy"

She nodded also. I took off running straight away.

We were there a couple of seconds later.

"You okay?" I asked her, she had a smile on her face.

"That was amazing" she laughed. I smiled down at her, this woman was unbelievable.

I set her down gently, yet still holding onto her. The darkness flooded our surroundings. Then I saw my surprise lade out just behind a rock

"What's that?" I helped her round and she gasped. I had decorated the rocks with candles and held a small box in the middle. I picked her up again bridal style to help her into the middle. She smelled the air

"I love night air"

"What?" I chuckled

"Haven't you noticed, the night air smell different than morning air"

I looked at her "I thought that was just me" I chuckled

"Nope" she smiled up at and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned my head down and kissed her, our soft kisses were slow and sensual. I led my kisses from her lisp to the side of her lips, then led down to her cheek, neck, shoulder, breasts which were covered by the fabric, her stomach until I was eventually leaning on my knee. I picked up the box still kissing her. I pulled back. I smiled up at her, the box still at my side

"Bella, you're my life now, my life would be lost without you. You are my angel from heaven. I love everything about you, your kindness, the way you smile, the way you love me, you fill my dead heart up with emotions I never thought I would feel, Bella, I cherish you I adore you and most of all I love you" her eyes welded up with tears I lifted my hand up still looking at her face looked shocked, I opened up the box "Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man on this earth and marry me?"

I waited patiently for her to reply

"Yes" she whispered holding my cheeks in her warm hands. I smiled and chuckled breathlessly

"Thank you" I kissed the inside of her palm on both hands. I held her left hand in mine kissing each one of her slender fingers until I reached the one which was set to have the ring.

I stood up and she kissed me with everything she felt. We looked at each other smiling

"My future wife, Mrs. Isabella Masen"

Her eyes twinkled in the darkness; the stars held nothing in comparison as her eyes beamed them out.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward" kiss

Jacob's POV

I was appalled at what my father said to me

"Father your insane" I shouted "Your ill" I stood up

"Son calm down"

"Now" I roared and then something happened I charged at my father. But I was pulled back by _a wolf_? My god. I looked at myself through his eyes

"_Jacob black your father is telling the truth" _

"Sam, I can communicate through my mind" 

"_We all can brother, but you need to calm down" _

I closed my eyes and thought of something which would help me relax.

"Son?" I looked to my father, I looked at myself, I was human again, and naked. I grabbed the blanket from the chair and tied it round me.

"Wait, you told me we defeat vampires"

"Yes"

"So who's the vampire here if I've changed"?

Sam and Billy looked at each other

"Masen" Sam replied

Masen? Masen, bloody MASEN

""Jacob, Edward has taken Bella with him to Transylvania she doesn't realize it but she's under his spell"

"He's going to turn her!" it wasn't a question

"Yes"

"I have to go"

"I'll come with you brother I need to inform you of the wolves history anyway"

I nodded

"Father" I was about to apologize

"Son, don't think anything of it" Billy wheeled himself out of the room

"Jacob we need to hurry2 Same opened the door for me, when we got clothes we raced towards the docks to find a ship which could take us to Transylvania.

**This isn't a spoiler it's just a fact.**

**Edward and Bella's love is natural; the wolves are just thinking she's under a spell. **

**Don't worry relax. Sooo more drama now for Bella and Edward. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter **

**Thanks Twilighterheart xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Myself and Edward had come in from the rain, we were running normal speed into the house, the rain was coming down heavy. We laughed and entered the house dripping wet.

He had picked me up and ran to his room. He closed the door setting me down.

"Change out of your clothes while I just go and do you a bath" he kissed me once before going to pour water in the bath. I untied the dress at the back and dropped it off my shoulders. The rain making it stick to my skin. I stripped until I was bare. I put my white thin housecoat on and walked into the bathroom to see Edward already in the bath

"The nerve of you" I chuckled, he had his eyes closed but he smiled. His arms on wither side of the tube. I dropped my housecoat to the floor and climbed in. Edward opened his arms and smiled

"Your beautiful" he looked relaxed. I bent my knees and sunk in beside him. He wrapped his arms around me while I traced his chest with my hand while the other one was tucked in slightly behind Edward's back.

"Other way round Edward" I kissed his chest. He lifted my left hand up to kiss the ring

"You like that don't you"

He chuckled "Of course I do your going to be my wife"

We kissed and just enjoyed the bath

Jacob's POV

We had hired a ship to take us to Transylvania the boys were playing rummy. I was at front of the ship looking out to the sea.

"We'll bring her back to you Jacob" Same came up behind me

"What if we don't, what if he's already turned her?" I asked, the rage filling my veins didn't help much with my temper. Same remained silent

"How old is this vampire?"

"We're not sure, but we have an idea, we think he might have been born ever since time began"

I nodded. How dare he take Bella away, he's probably doing stuff to her against her will as I'm here.

Bella's POV

_O god was all I thought, it was finally happening. Edward got my dress off and I found he was already naked. I stroked down his chest and stopped at his ver erect shaft. He bit his lip and hisses. He grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head. Without hesitation he plunged into me._

"_O god Edward" I bucked towards him "O god" _

_His pace got quicker and harder, he growled in the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes tight and let the pleasure consume me_

"_Bella" _

"_Edward" _

"Bella, wake up"

What no no no let me sleep let me finish the dream

"Bella sweetheart wake up" I felt someone shaking me, the amazing dream was disappearing now and I could have literally cried over the loss. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. His eyes seemed darker than usual

"Edward" I whined, he chuckled

"Bella, not only do you talk in your sleep, you move in your sleep"

I furrowed my eyebrows and then widened my eyes.

"_O god Edward" I bucked towards him "O god" _

"O god sorry Edward"

"O trust me I wasn't complaining" he kissed my neck and I smiled and hugged him close. His hands came to rest on my back.

Edward pulled back and covered me up. A knock echoed the room

"Come in Angela"

I had met Angela before briefly, she was the only person here I could talk to.

"Here's your breakfast Bella"

"Angela you didn't have to" I whined

"Its fine I don't mind" she scrambled out quickly, Edward chuckled

"Poor girl, she was flustered by the fact we were both naked"

I looked down

"O god poor Angela" I hid my face against his chest"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Its seems strange still, I mean things have gone so fast" I mentioned. He hummed in agreement

"Things have progressed fats, a few weeks ago you thought I was someone trying to harm you, and now you've come to your senses" he smiled

"That I have" kiss. Another kiss. He put the food to one side and we carried on kissing.

**LATER THAT DAY **

I walked down the stairs, Edward had gone off hunting, I thought I might chat with Angela. I found her in the kitchen preparing dinner

"Hello Angela" she turned and smiled

"Hello miss Swan, are you well"

"I am indeed, Angela I must apologize for earlier"

"Nascence, you and Mr. Masen our partners"

"Do you need help?"

"Hello miss. Swan, Angela" the boy who gave me the message from Edward so long ago came in. looking slightly embarrassed when he saw Angela…no not embarrassed, shyness.

"Hello Benjamin"

"Miss. Swan I was just hoping if you could tell Lord Masen some people are coming to the shores"

"Of course I will"

"Thank you miss, I must be off now anyway"

when he went I looked to Angela with a knowing smile

"What" she asked I laughed

"O Angela you like him"

"Yes Miss."

"Angela please call me Bella, it's not fare if I get to call you by your first name is it if you do not say mine?"

"Yes Bella, sorry, well yes I do like him and we're actually wanting to have…but we would be living in sin"

"Angela, do you wish to marry him?"

"O I do, and he's asked me too"

"He has?" I smiled hugging her "Angela that's fantastic"

"Yet we do not have the money, that's why Ben is still working, he wants the money for us"

I nodded

"Bella" I heard Edward

"Don't worry you'll have the wedding" I walked out of the kitchen and saw Edward on the stairs looking up. He turned when he saw me. with vampire speed he came up to me and hugged me close.

"Bella I've missed you"

"As have I, but I need a word"

"Go on" he held my hand and we moved our conversation into the living room.

"Ben had proposed to Angela"

"Has he?" his eyebrows raised high

"Yes and they want to get married as soon as, the thing is they don't have money to hold it any where and I was wondering…."

"If they could have their wedding here?"

"Yes"

"Bella my dear your too kind" he kissed my lips and I smiled.

"So are you, please?"

"Of course, I'll mention it to Ben and you to Angela, they'll tell me the date and it'll be arranged"

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on top of me. We were lying on the couch as we continued kissing.

"O Ben asked me to say some visitors are coming"

"Did he saw who?" Edward questioned as he assaulted my neck with kisses and nips. I closed my eyes

"No"

"Its fine" he responded kissing me, I unbuttoned his shirt and he chuckled

"Bella, we're in the" kiss "Living room someone" kiss "Could walk in" kiss "I ache not being able to ravage you now" kiss

"Then you can imagine the ache" I bucked my hips to him and he growled and looked at me with lust "I'm feeling right now" I bit his neck.

"Bella, I shall take your virtue right now if your not careful"

"Promises, promises"

"I need to go out to calm down my love" he kissed my lips "Please be good"

"Am I never not" I asked innocently he rolled his eyes and gave me one last lingering kiss before going.

"I wasn't finished kissing you" I yelled I heard a ghostly chuckle I smiled and closed my eyes,

Edward's POV

This woman was going to be the death of me. I walked across the Transylvania floor, receiving scared glances of people as I passed

"Is she with you?"

I saw Madam Giry behind me

"Who?"

"The girl who left"

"She is" I turned to her fully. Madam Giry believes I was the one to kill her family, she doesn't realize I was the one to stop their suffering. Her parents didn't want to be like me, they begged me to kill them. to this day I regret complying with their wish.

"leave her be, let her go, she is innocent"

she's not, trust me I wanted to say. I smirked

"Madam Giry I assure you I mean her no harm"

"Words" she hissed, I was about to answer but I heard a scream. I raced to the noise. A couple of people created a circle, I pushed past them and found Benjamin on the floor with a gun shot wound

"Benjamin"

"I-I'm sorry sir"

"Don't be sorry you did nothing wrong" I picked him up and carried him back home, making sure no one saw us.

I lay him in the cellar where I held the medical things.

"Benjamin wake up"

his heart beat was faint, I thought back to Angela, I couldn't bare to tell her Ben had died, so I did the only thing I could, I leaned into his neck and bit him

**Review please Thanks xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

I was helping Angela with dinner and we started to talk about Benjamin

"I knew when i first saw him i loved him, it was always his boyish features which struck me the most, what was it about Mr. Masen Bella?"

"Well to tell you the truth, i thought he meant me harm" i chuckled

"Why?" she questioened, Angela was getting more comfortable of the idea of us being friends and her not having to call me 'miss' everytime

"Well, he kept on coming to me in dreams, well i think they were dreams. but when i returned to London he followed me there. he kept on sending me love letters i was a little jelous of him becuase my fiance, Jacob, never gave me that much passion. but i wouldn't have been happy with Jacob. he's just so...o god i don't know"

"It's like an indiscribable feeling everytime you see him, Mr. Masen i mean, liek you've known each other for years?" Angela hinted

"Yes" i nodded, i showed her the ring and she screeched in delight i laughed with her as she held my wedding hand

"When did this happen?"

"Last night" i told her of everything Edward did and her eyes were welded up with tears

i heard the door slam

"I'll go" i offered, i walked in and saw Edward he looked so sad, he turned to me and walked up to me in three large strands. he hugged me close and breathed in my scent. i circuled my arms around him. "Edward what's wrong?" i asked feeling a little scared, i had never seen Edwared like this before.

i felt him shake his head "Where's Angela?"

"In the kitchen"

he nodded "Stay here for a moment"

i nodded and saw him enter the kitchen.

i heard quiet mumbilings and then crying. i walked in and saw Edward hugging Angela, he looked at me with sad eyes. Angela saw me. her sad blue puffy eyes catching me, she came up to me and hugged me.

"Ben has been shot"

i looked to Edward and he looked down. i knew he was hiding something. i stroked Angela's back to try and sooth her

"Angela come on, let's get you to your room" i led her down the corridors and to her room.

**2 hours later**

Angela was asleep and she asked me to stay with her, so when she woke up she could talk to someone about this. Edward didn't desterb us, but i woundered my thoguhts as to how he was coping with this. i knew he was fond of Ben as a close friend, and i worried he would go mad and do soething to hurt the people who did this.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the floor of mine and Bella's room, soaking up the anger and regret i had in my system. i needed Bella here to help me feel something other than these horrible feelings. i heard Angela however ask for Bella's presance. i didn't tell her i had bit Benjamin, i didn't know weather i should. i put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. i didn't realize someone had come into the room but i felt someones arms wrap around me. i looked to see Bella's face. god she was such an angel, comforting this monster whoi has taken away yet another life.

"What happened Edward?" she asked stroking my hair and sitting next to me. i buried my head in the crook of my neck. her scent always calmed me

"Benjamin was shot, he was near the docks where i found him. Bella...i bit him, i had no choice but to. i had to do it" i was trying to consoul myself, for giing myself a reason to do it

"I understand Edward, you don't have to explain yourself to me" she kissed my forehead and i sunk into her embrace, feeling how soft and warm she was. i wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to sit on my lap. Bella was so much different than all of the other girls i had met in my long existence, she cared about people, she put other people first before herself. she was a goddess, an angel which i didn't deserve.

"How long?" she questiond on my cheek as my head was still leaning on her shoulder and breathing in her scent from her neck, i saw the blue vain bump towards me. i swallowed the venom which entered my mouth

"Three days" i replied, knowing she was enquiring about Benjamin's transformation

"Should we tell Angela, she would feel alot better if she knew he was alive"

"I don't know Bella" i looked at her "What if she hates me?"

"She won't, you saved Benjamin, the only people Angela is angry is the people who have done this to him" she stroked my cheek and i smiled and kissed her wrist.

"Your too good to me Bella" i picked her and myself up and led us to the bed. "I thought Angela asked you to stay with her?"

"She wanted to be alone"

i nodded and kissed her as i lay her on the bed, i hovered over her, barly letting our lips touch each other. that's when i smelt it. blood

"Bella stay here" not waiting for her responce i raced to Angela's room, praying my suspicions were wrong "Angela open the door" i heard her quiet moan. i broke down the door and saw her on the bed, her wrist cut. i raced to her side, holding my breath so i wasn't tempted to drink from her. but she lost too much blood, o god forgive me

"Angela i can save you, Benjamin is alive, i changed him please let me change you"

she looked at me with weak eyes, i could hear from her heart she had little time left "Yes" she breathe dout, from what i assumed was her soon to be last essential breath. i bit down on her wrist and took a small amount of blood from her, i could feel my venom crawl its way into her blood system.

her screams started to grow so i raced to the door and closed it, magaing to nail it back agaiest the door. i went back to Angelas side and held her hand

"Please forgive me god for i have sinned, please help her though out the pain i cause her" Angela screamed again and i closed my eyes "Please take her pain and put it into me, let her have no pain as she goes thought this, this is my fault lord not hers, please i beg you heavenly father to soothe her pain and i pray god yet again for your forgiveness, amen" i made the corss agaiest me and Angela's screams continued. please don't let Bella hear this.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Where does this creature live?" i asked

"Up there" the old woman pointed towards the sky "I saw him eariler today, he admits he has her"

"let's go, thank you for your time" Sam spoke, we moved towards the house, fianlly i was going to take back what was mine and no-one could stop me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I waited for Edward to return, i could swear i heard screams but they were quiet. i shook it aside and lay on the bed. the dress becoming uncomfortable tight. i breathed in and out, listening to the sound of my own breathing soothed me, but listening to Edward's breath was music. i noticed i was not the only one who was breathing, and the breathing was not of Edward's i turned and screamed.

**Please review this chapter ;) **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s remember to vote for me on the Cullenizer awards. link is on my profile, click on the tool bar at the side which says vote. thanks again x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with the feeling of something tied up against my wrists. My sore, puffy eyes opened slightly to see the wooden walls and the movement of me going side to side, at first I thought it was just my imagination and I was feeling unwell. But as my surroundings got clearer and my senses started to improve I started to panic as I realized I was not with my Edward anymore. Then it all came back to me

_My opening my eyes, seeing Jacob's face and a few other tall fit men all leering over me, Jacob grabbing me and then putting something over my mouth, and then nothing._

I looked up to my wrists to see they were confined with string, or should I say rope. They were not too tight enough for them to cut my wrists or hurt them but it was tight enough to not get me free in fact the more I tugged the more tighter they got. I wonder if Edward knew I was gone, of course he did, I knew he would be panicked now wondering what to do or who had taken me. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward how his dark bronze hair was always messier when he relaxed and acted like himself and not just an act which he shown to the people of London when he was there. The people Transylvania didn't know him like I knew him. He's the most compassionate man I know. I love how he makes me feel how his eyes always look at me and nothing else. It makes me feel like we're the only two people alive when we look at each other. Edward didn't believe vampires had souls but I knew he had one someone with no soul wouldn't be the kind of man Edward was.

The sound of the door opening alerted me back to my senses.

"Bella" he nodded with his hands clasped together

"Jacob" I hissed

"Your angry with me" he stated, his eyebrows furrowed together

"Of course I am Jacob you get me away from…"

"A vampire"

I looked at him in shock

"H-How did…?"

"There are a lot of things which have happened my darling" he stalked forward and I got the feeling of uneasiness settling itself into the pit of my stomach Jacob crawled on the bed causing my breath to come out in sharp panics. He hovered over me causing his hot breath to fan itself across my face "I have saved you from evil Isabella, that thing was poisoning you my darling but do not worry" he stroked the side of my face and I flinched away causing his eyebrows to raise "I see his hold on you is still present" he smiled softly causing me to start my thinking again. Jacob was never this…lay back in London he was always…fretting over something or thinking of how I can fulfill his needs I didn't know what scared me the most of his odd behavior

"I am under no spell Jacob Black, I love Edward and we intend to marry so let me go" I hissed, no longer afraid but angry of being away from Edward

**Edward's POV**

The boat ride was only increasing my bad temper, I was starting to have second thoughts traveling like this, and running would be so much faster. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella to control my rage. Seeing her smiling face made my own smile appear on my face, I especially loved how she wrinkled her nose every time I brought her something which I bought. Then the image of Jacob Black appeared in my head the scrawny, evil little boy he had no idea what I was capable of…but he was about to find out.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob dragged me into his bedroom as soon as we arrived in London. I stumbled onto the bed and backed towards the headboard. The room was dimly lit which made me even more nervous. I could see vaguely the look in Jacobs eye, a clear look of Lust and desire made me gulp in fear

"Jacob" I said in slight hesitation and warning

"I finally have you all to myself" he sighed, he leaped onto the bed causing me to shriek and manage to dodge his grip, only to be brought back onto the bed, he forced me down onto the bed, pinning my arms to the side of me and trapping my body between him

"Let go" he covered my mouth with his hand to cover my protests

"Stop struggling"£ he hissed, some of his salvia escaping his mouth

"Jacob don't!"

He lifted my numerous skirts up and I felt sick as I felt his hands on me. He felt too hot, to foreign. I wanted the cool touch of my Edward back, to feel his hands running all over my body, to feel his skillful fingers inside me. I remember that day clearly.

"YOU FILTHY…YOU SAID _HIS _NAME" Jacob slapped me across the face, I let out a weak sob as the burning pain started to leave little pins and needles across my cheek. I wished my Edward was here. Jacob climbed off me and threw me a ugly white dress

"Put that on, we're getting married in a few hours, I'll have Leah come in and help you"

He left the room closing the door roughly behind him. Another sob erupted through me, I refused to get married to that…dog. I would be with Edward and that's that.

**Edward's POV**

I could feel my Bella was stressed. I could practically feel her heartbeat going faster than it should "Don't worry Bella, I'm coming" I whispered hoping she would hear me. I closed my eyes and sighed happily…we were arriving in London shortly.

I arrived in London two days earlier than usual. The weather had not changed, but I wasn't here for the scenery, I was here to get my future wife back and kill that despicable dog.

"Mr. Cullen"

I looked round to see Bella's friend, Solina, standing there smiling softly at me. Her dress was a dusk pink and suited her skin perfectly

"Miss Lilly" I graciously bowed my head "could you possible tell me where Bella is?"

_O my god, maybe everyone is right, Bella is in love with Mr. Cullen, o that's so romantic, can't say I blame her Jacob is a rude dog _I smiled at that bit

"I'm not quite sure where she is" she gulped _o god, when he finds out he's going to be so heartbroken _I froze

"Solina, I know you're lying, where Bella is, please?" I begged, she bit her lip and looked down at the floor, a quick image flashed through her mind. An image of one of Blacks men threatening her family and her if she told anyone "Solina" she looked at me, little tears starting to form in her eyes "your family will be safe I assure you, now please tell me where Bella is"

She gulped once before sighing "Jacob has her in the church, he's going to force her to marry him today, I heard the argument they had, I heard the shouts of Bella's furious voice saying she would never marry him…and then" there was clear hesitation in her eyes as if she was scared to tell me what happened, she looked back up at me, I noticed she had bit her lip to the extent where little tiny drops of blood formed in the creaks, I gulped and swallowed back my thirst, ever since Bella departure, food wasn't on my agenda, even though I should be feeding I didn't want to risk hurting her "He hit her and said if she didn't co-operate he would kill her family along with you"

I clenched my hands into a fist

"That despicable little…" I was cut off by Solina's shaky voice

"Look Edward, I realize your not completely human, but you seem to care about Bella very deeply, and you've helped me find my soul mate. Garrett and I have really connected, and I appreciate you bringing him into my life, so I'll help you get Bella back, but if anything happens to her or my family Edward…"

"Nothing will happen Solina; I will personally take care of everything you'll no longer have to fear after today of someone hurting your family"

She nodded looking extremely relived

"Come on then, I'll take you to Bella"

**Hope you liked it, sorry for the delay everyone, but I'm hoping to get my very own book published and I'm trying to think of ideas for it. Don't forget to review…o my the way is anyone interested of being my new BETA? My work needs help and I only want to deliver out the best**

**Thanks**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's POV**

I crept along the dark corridor, making sure I made no sound to alert anyone I was here. I stopped when the corridor ended leaving me with two options, left or right. I closed my eyes and tried to sense her, I focused on what he heart beat sounded like, her beautiful scent which drawn me to her like I was a sailor and she was my siren. I decided to turn right; I must have passed 6 closed doors before I heard a sweet voice behind a brown door

"Jacob please, I don't want this"

"We were always been promised to each other Isabella, always, I shall not let that beast corrupt your innocence"

"He has not Jacob, I loved you, truly I did, but god forgive me I love Edward, you were always my friend Jacob, please don't let me go down this path of a course I do not wish to take"

There was silence on the other end of the door, my hand rested on the door knob

"Please" she begged, I then heard a sound like a gurgle, someone choking and I realized he was choking her, I calmly entered the room and had to compose myself, the dogs hand were wrapped around her throat, her eyes wide with fear

"A gentleman should never force himself upon a lady Mr. Black"

He let her go but grabbed her arm; Bella choked slightly holding her throat

"A demon like yourself should never enter a holy place like this" he spat, saliva flying from his mouth, I saw his body shake and was immediately even move consumed for my love

"Jacob, you cannot control yourself around Isabella, let her go now, I ask only once" I edged my way forward but stopped as he retreated back

"Why should I let her go, so she can be returned to you? For you to turn her into one of your abominations?"

"Please Jacob, my arm" I smelt the blood before I saw it, Jacob's nails were transforming longer, to the shape of wolfs claws

"Jacob you do not love Isabella, maybe once upon a time but your love has turned to hate, you're hurting her Mr. Black"

Jacob looked down and saw the blood on her arm

"Let her go"

He seemed to be debating something in his head, I looked to Bella to meet her frightened gaze, I smiled and mouthed it's ok, she smiled but Jacob caught the smile and snarled, Bella whimpered as he held tighter to her bleeding arm

"Never"

I sighed "Very well" I lunged forward and broke the arm which was holding Bella, he screamed in pain as he held it, I grabbed Bella and brought her behind me protectively

"Run, there is a carriage outside which your friend arranged, it will stop by the ship, Michel will be there for you"

"Edward…" she held onto my arm, Jacob's bone clicked back into place

"Run Isabella. I'll meet you soon"

She didn't move so I turned round and glared at her "Bella, you will die if your still here with me, go, I shall meet you later"

She nodded and kissed him once "Be careful"

"I shall" she ran just as Jacob had fixed his arm, he glared at me

"Now, which of us demons shall win?" I asked as he lunged towards me.

**Bella's POV**

I ran out of the church and saw the couch, I picked my dress up and ran towards up, debating in my mind if I should return to Edward, but I knew what he said was right.

"Isabella" I turned to see my mother running towards me, her forehead was pinched with worry and I saw the confusion in her eyes "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to marry Jacob mother"

"What? But…but then who shall you marry? Jacob has been good to you…"

"In front of your gaze but behind closed doors he is another person, he forced me here today, taking me away from Transylvania and away from the one person I truly love and who I want to marry"

"I forbid this Isabella" she spat "You will go in there and you shall marry Jacob, because if you leave you will bean outcast in our family, never again shall we speak"

I complemented the idea, loosing all contact with my mother, but it was bound to happen eventually, if I was to become immortal with Edward.

"Very well mother" the footman opened my door for me and I sat on the plush seats, I saw Angela standing at the church door she had a small smile on her face and I nodded, knowing it was her, the friend, to which Edward was talking about

"Isabella" my mother's heart broken voice brought me back to her she looked devastated

"I'm sorry mother, please know even though we shall never speak or see each other again, I love you, and father very much"

The carriage took off and away I went, away from London and my family towards my new home in Transylvania, all I wished was Edward be here soon.

**Edward's POV**

I grabbed Jacob's jaw as he snapped at me, as a wolf he was much stronger then I had anticipated, but I had the upper hand, I was the oldest of the old. I twisted his jaw making him yelp him pain but her didn't back down. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him in the ribs, hearing a crack he stumbled backwards giving me an opportunity to stand up and fight properly, may god forgive me for fighting in one of his many churches. Jacob opened his jaw and tried to catch my arm but I moved faster then him. I grabbed his neck and snapped it quickly, he fell to the floor with a thud, I heard his heart beat slowing until it came to a complete stop. He transformed back into human form and I made a cross with my hands

"Rest in peace Jacob"

I quickly left the church hearing the voices in the main hall, whispering about the disappearance of Isabella, it won't be long until they find Jacob's body, when I got outside the carriage was gone so I raced quickly to the ship.

**Bella POV**

I paced in my cabin, waiting for Edward to come, I would jump at the slightest noise the ship would make. A knock echoed the room and I opened the door, disappointed to see it was Michael

"No word yet miss, I have to sail"

"Five more minutes, please?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't risk being here unannounced" he left quickly around the corner leaving me with an emotion with dread. Is he ok? Is he alive? I closed the door and sat on the bed thinking of the worst possible conclusions. I placed my head in my hands and prayed to god he would be ok. The door opened but I didn't look up

"This is the welcome I get?" I looked up and smiled brightly, he was here his green eye intoxicating me just like they did the first time I had seen him, I jumped myself into his arms

"You're alive"

He chuckled "Yes, my love, I'm here with you, now and forever"

* * *

_Dear mother_

_I realize we had parted on bad terms but I write this to tell you what is happening in my life. I shall be getting married today to the man I love, I wish some time during the future we shall be able to talk again, I am sorry I have disappointed you in the worst possible way by abandoning you and putting our families name to shame. I wish things had turned out differently but what happened obviously happened for a reason. If you are willing to talk and meet my new husband would you be opposed to travelling to Transylvania? It is wonderful here when you get used to it. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, say hello to father for me_

_Love _

_Bella_

I placed the letter in the envelope and passed it to Angela, Angela had been a vampire for a few weeks and Edward is astounded with her self control. I'm glad we could still be friends still and not have the worrying feeling of she would be uncomfortable around me because of my blood. Angela had the ability to move things to different places in the world, she transported my letter to my family and I thanked her. She helped me with the laces of my corset as I tried to steady my breathing.

"You'll be fine, stop worrying"

"I'm just nervous, what if I fall, you know what I'm like"

"I'll hold you then, just relax" she chuckled

**Edward's POV**

I waited at the alter ready for Bella, there was only Ben and Angela here, I had asked a priest from a near by village come and make the ceremony real. He congratulated me and then went off to prepare.

"How are you?" I asked Ben who was fidgeting near by

"Good, very well sir"

I sighed again and ran my hands through my hair

"Stop fretting" Ben chuckled at me

"What if she decides it's a bad idea? What if she's having second thoughts?"

Ben looked to the end of the isle and straightened I looked where he was looking and felt my breath catch in my throat. Bella was being walked down by Angela who was holding her hand tightly; no doubt she fears she would fall over. She looked stunning dress in white with her hair curled down. She reached my side and met my gave with a beaming smile, suddenly my doubts of ever Bella having second thoughts washed away out of my head.

**Bella POV**

I was passed to Edward, my heart leaping as soon as we touched I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I realized I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen

The priest started to speak but I was only looking at Edward, concentrating only on him, he smiled warmly at me

"And now the vows" the priest spoke to Edward

"Bella, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, you mean everything to me and having you stand there looking so beautiful, it is truly an honour for me to call you my wife. From the moment we met I was entranced by you and I knew I loved you but I needed to show you how much I love you, and for the rest of eternity with you at my side I vow I shall show you the world and how much my heart beats with yours"

Tears began to flow down my face and Edward gently wiped them away

"Edward, I love you and you make me feel things which I thought I would never feel. You are my whole world and I can't think of where I would be without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to you I shall love you eternally and to be the best wife you deserve to have, you are my angel, my friend, and my husband and I will never leave your side"

Once the vows were spoken Edward swept me into a passionate kiss when we were pronounced man and wife.

Edward carried me to our room kissing me as he walked, I giggled when he kissed the sweet spot behind my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself I still couldn't believe this was happening, I was nervous, I had heard the girls at my former home in London speak of the pleasure they had encountered with men but some said it hurt tremendously. Edward set me down and we looked at each other, I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him closer. His head tilted until his lips met my neck placing delicate butterfly kisses.

"You smell like Lavender" he spoke softly onto my neck, I shivered as I felt his breath on me. We started to move backwards until we were lying on the bed, his hands came up my body slowly, I arched my back as he reached my breast, I became annoyed I was still clothed.

He looked me intently in the eyes. I ran my hand down the side of his face, he looked at me and I kissed him deeply. He moved us onto the bed properly and I felt his hand behind me and began to untie the strings of my corset. My heart began to beat harder against my chest, he pulled away from my mouth as I panted hard, trying to get my breath back. The emotions I was feeling was incredible. I felt Edward's hand on my bare skin and I moaned into his ear his teeth grazed over my neck making me grasp his hair tightly. He moaned and pulled back to look at me

"After I have made love to you Bella" I knew what he meant, after we made love he would turn me into a vampire.

I nodded "That's what I want" I replied in a hush whisper

His long fingers trailed up my sides and back down again. I gripped the bottom of his shirt and silently pleaded with him to take it off. His eyes never left mine as he slowly peeled his shirt from his body and dropped it to the floor. He pulled my dress down, kissing each exposed part of my body. My hands were either side of my head and my eyes were tightly closed as I adsorbed every moment of pleasure he was giving me. My body felt like it was on fire as he reached my stomach I moaned loudly as his tongue came in contact with my stomach and began to make open kisses.

"Please" I begged

I felt him smile against my skin but he continued his path down my body until I heard my dress being disposed of onto the floor and I heard the ruffle of his pants join our disposed clothes. I opened my eyes and we both looked at each other we were now both fully naked. I boldly leaned up until we were both on our knees, I ran my tongue up his neck and along his jaw, Edward shivered and tilted his neck more to the side. I sucked his ear lobe gently into my mouth and bit it softly. I began to kiss his chest with my mouth and hands, learning each and every muscles of Edward. He was so beautiful. He brought us down onto the bed and the wetness of his tongue had a cool yet hot effect on my skin as he trailed his mouth over my collarbone.

Edward placed wet, open-mouthed kisses across my breasts and gently massaged them with his hands. My back started to hurt as it arched off the bed painfully. He moved down my body, over my stomach and across my hips, he took his time. His hands gently grasped my hips and slid his hands down my legs.

I brought my hands up to stroke his back and moved us closer so now I could feel every part of his body and he could feel mine. Softly, his finger moved over my thigh teasing me by making small circles up my leg I parted my legs in anticipation and leaned up to kiss his lips.

My breath inhaled sharply at the contact I had been waiting for. His hand cupped between my legs, moving torturously slow as he rubbed against me. I began to move my hips, silently begging him not to delay this moment we had both been waiting for. His movement brought me back into the first time he had did this to me in my bed at home. One slender finger dipped in between my folds. My eyes closed and my head tilted back at the wonderful sensation. His finger slipped out and then there were two fingers, massaging gently on my sensitive bundle.

I heard him hiss and his movements began to quicken, beads of sweat began to roll of my body .

"Your so soft" he whispered in my ear

A chill ran down my spine and my body was on fire. I turned my head and crashed my lips.

He began to slow his movements which caused me to buck my hips to him again, I would have been slightly embarrassed by my actions if I didn't need him so badly.

He stared intently into my eyes "Are you ready?"

I nodded and brought my hands to entwine in his soft hair "I've been ready all my life"

He trembled above me and moved close to my entrance, he rubbed up and down against my folds. He placed his head into the crook of my neck before whispering

"I love you"

He entered me and I whimpered in shock, the pain was known to me by other girls but I didn't realize I would be this uncomfortable. He stilled above me

"Are you okay?" he whispered against me.

I nodded with my eyes closed, taking shallow breaths. Just like my friend in London said she did when it was her first time. When I had adjusted to him enough, Edward began to move his hips, sliding slowly in and almost out. I began to relax and enjoy the feeling of him being inside me. He captured my lips

He took my hands in his and placed them above me. Edward placed one hand on my hip and began to increase the speed of his hips. By now, I was moaning loudly and calling his name in hush pants.

My hips moved with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

I could feel our bodies begin to shake and I moved my hands out of his to claw his back, he hissed and moved his hips quicker, I moaned loudly and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

I couldn't hold back the pleasure anymore "Edward," I gasped, trembling around him. I felt myself orgasm, around me and my soul felt like it wasn't with me anymore, I felt a out of body experience. I felt Edward orgasm too as he collapsed on top of me.

We held each other tightly for a while, not wanting to leave our positions. When our trembling stopped, he slid out of me and I sighed, missing the feeling of him I snuggled beside him bringing my arm over his stomach.

I felt his nose, lightly trailing my ear, he wrapped his arms around me

"You are amazing," he told me.

I shook my head softly "No, that's your title"

After a moment of silence between us I felt Edward's body turn to me, we both looked into each others eyes

"Are you ready" he whispered

I nodded "Yes"

I tiled my head to the side and he bent down, I felt his teeth graze my neck and I closed my eyes in anticipation

"I love you" he whispered before biting down.

* * *

"What do you think?" I twirled around in my new dress and looked at Edward as he smiled

"Awesome"

I grunted "Can we not use this centuries term of vocabulary"

He chuckled "You know, we have been together for 85850 Days, 2060400 Hours, 123624000 Minutes and 7417440000 Seconds"

"Look at you talking romantic to me" I rolled my eyes at him, Angela was laughing before Ben took her out of the house, they were going on their anniversary date. They got married two years after Edward and myself. Mine and Edward's anniversary would be approaching soon and I couldn't wait.

Edward was the most sweetest, most loving, handsome man i had ever met and I loved him deeply. He had been right there by my side when i first turned, holding me and whispering sweet things into my ear, he had been there when my loved one's started to pass away. But at the end of the day he was just there for me no matter what, and I would be there for him no matter what. he was my whole world and I wasn't letting go of him. Because I loved him.

**Edward's POV**

The 21st Century, it was hard to digest. I loved Bella as each century passed us, her kindness has never changed and she has adapted well to her feeding. to me, Bella was still the sweet, kind, beautiful woman I had met all those years ago and I wouldn't know what would have happened if I hadn't of met her. she knew me better then i knew myself and had helped me in ways she didn't realize, she has been my soulmate from the very first day i had saw her and everytinme she tells me she loves me, I love her more.

We still lived in Transylvania but we travelled, but Bella never wanted to leave here. I had changed the good professor who thanked me profoundly and he popped in from time to time. Bella pounced on me now wearing nothing but her new lingerie, which I loved about this century.

"Thinking about me?" she asked sweetly

"Always" I pulled her onto the bed so Bella was straddling me "You're just so…" I looked into her eyes with a smirk "Awesome"

She screeched and began hitting me with the pillows

* * *

The End :)


End file.
